Kry for Help
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Half Glitch: Programs that were once deleted/a glitch but were de-bugged. A few inhabit Litwak's Arcade. And now, they must fight for there right to live. Follow Spiros and his fellow Half Glitches as they defend themselves from the Followship of the Whole, and dive a bit into their past.


**A/N: Hello, I'm making a Wreck It crossover will mention my other OC, Black Licorice, bit this story is not about him. Instead, I invite you to read this story of blood, death, betrayal, and to a lesser extent, cute/freaky babies. Now, I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Mortal Kombat. And Maria belongs to Vanellope von Schweetz (the author).**

**Kry for Help: Half Glitch**

I was important. She once gave me purpose. Now, I'm nothing but a shell, a being forced by the Elder Gods to carry on until my body gives out. I had a friend. She was the only one who understood. She was killed by the scourge of Outworld. And the worst part was, I couldn't have stopped him. But now, I have to try.

"FINAL BATTLE!" A voice shouted. "FIGHT!" I rushed towards the one known as Shao Kahn. MY golden blonde hair waved behind me as the menace delivered a blow from under my chin. I responded with a roundhouse to his side. But before you can know the end, I must remember the beginning.

What seemed like a lifetime (but was more realistically about half a year) ago, Mortal Kombat 2011, Arcade Edition was plugged in. That day, incidentally became my birthday. I literally appeared out of nowhere on that day. Now, you may call me a glitch at this point, but there is another side to this. Some have said back when Warner Bros. were making characters that I, Spiros, was meant to be what Raiden is now. But I guess a demigod with lighting powers is cooler than what I can do. Basically, at will, my body can phase through others. Because of this ability, I've been dubbed Litwak's 2nd ghost.

So to recap, I'm a half glitch who can go through anything.

Anyway, this whole brouhaha started about a month ago, and everything started normally. I awoke from my slumber in the subways of New York. I let out a yawn and stretched, revealing my worn teal sweatshirt, Saw Cuff Bracelets glimmering in the faint light. A train went by as I stood, my black sweatpants swinging in its current.

As I walked out of the tunnel, I was grabbed by my golden blonde hair. It was Goro, one of the many 4 handed mammoths of Outworld.

"Do you have my money?" He asked. It was obvious that he was going to kill.

"What money?" I said dully. He dropped me to ponder that. He did this every day, and I got out the same way. The guy's powerful, but not very bright. Next came a truly terrifying character; Mileena. Her fangs were exposed, and she looked hungry. And one look at me made her come running. But as she dove for my midsection, she went through me like bran. I just kept walking. My last obstacle was the hardest, Sub-Zero.

"Hey." I said, and kept walking. The cold man's expression remained unchanged. It's been the same routine every day, since the game was plugged in.

The Arcade had just closed, and I was heading to Tapper's to meet a friend, just like me; an original design for a protagonist.

I walked into the bar, I saw my friend, the female Mario herself.

"Hey Maria," I said, letting out another yawn.

"You really got to stop being nocturnal." Maria said. At that moment, two root beers came sliding in our direction.

I groaned. "I really need this." I uttered. I tried to pick up my glass, but my hand went right through the handle. Maria face palmed. It was right about now that I overheard two programs from behind me talking.

"This whole Half-Glitch species is really freaking me out. I mean what if they decide to take over?" One of them asked.

"It's okay, they aren't going to hurt anybody after what were going to do." The other said.

"Oh right… what are we doing again?" The first guy asked.

"Man, what are we going to do with you Goro?" the 2nd program uttered. "We are going to Fatality the king of those freaks, or should I say, queen?"

"Oh right Reptile, I remember." Goro said idiotically.

"We should probably leave. Somebody might have heard us." Reptile said. They left and I told Maria what the mutant Kombatants were talking.

"WHAT!" Maria screamed. "Come on! We're going Sugar Rush!" She left a coin and we left, Maria in a hurry.

We got to the tunnel and rushed to the train, and I asked, "Why are we moving so fast?"

"There is a Half Glitch here, but not like us. She's a glitch that's is supposed to be there."

"Interesting. Now, why should I care?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way; two of the most lethal fighters in the arcade are going kill a nine year old democrat." Maria said, looking annoyed. That one caught my attention. The exit/entrance to Sugar Rush was fast approaching.

We entered a land glazed in sweets and go karts. I hated it. "Where are we heading?" I asked. My question was answered by a scream of in the distance. "Never mind." We rushed to the location of the scream.

In a large valley lined with gumball machines, a black haired girl in a green sweatshirt, her hair filled with bits of candy, being pinned down by Reptile, green saliva/venom dripping from his maw. She was obviously the target; Vanellope von Schweetz. I ran towards the vile Outworlder, and kicked him in the gut, making him throw up some venom onto my sweatpants. A hole instantly formed.

"Oh, you're going to pay." I said. I threw a punch at Reptile's head, but my fist phased through it. Reptile looked pretty dead, but it was right about now that I realized that I didn't really have a fatality move yet. Then it dawned on me. I started my Saws, slicing the scaly man's head in half horizontally. I claimed the skull cap on victory. I glanced over at where Maria was. Both her and Goro had disappeared. The little girl approached me and proceeded to hug my leg.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She said.

"For what, exactly?" I asked, puzzled. All I did was kill a man outside his game. If anything, I should be going to court for murder.

"For saving me, silly." She said. "And for slightly traumatizing me." I gave this some thought. It was understandable. After all, I was still holding half of Reptile's skull.

"We should go, Reptile is bound to regenerate." I said, running the best I could with a nine year old clinging my ankle.

When I stopped hobbling like an old fashion zombie to the train, I noticed Maria talking to a racer dressed in a black fedora and jacket. He noticed me from 50 yards away, and ducked behind some bushes.

"Where have you been!?" the female Mario yelled. I pointed down at the dignitary hanging onto me.

"What now?" Vanellope asked.

"I should probably head back to Mortal Kombat 2011. I bet Ermac is in hot water." I said. I hopped onto the train and left. It was about halfway through the trip I realized Vanellope never released my leg.

"Why do you continue to cling to me, child?" I asked.

"Please, let me stay." She pleaded. "I want to have an adventure without my brother taking all the credit."

"Okay then." I said blandly. "But if you're going to survive in Mortal Kombat, you need to know to how to fight. And from the look of you, we have a lot of work to do."

**A/N: Endo. I thank you for reading. Please review (I can't stress this enough).**


End file.
